Withertale
by Undertalelover290
Summary: This is a alternate timeline that I will be writing for the game Undertale. I have several chapters already written so if I post fast that's why. Comments are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. Why do you have to wake up so early? It's a Saturday, and you shouldn't have to deal with all this stuff. "(Y/n)!", your father called, "Wake up or I'm going to eat all of your breakfast!" No. You remember your mother promising she would make waffles,  
so you did not take your fathers joke kindly. "Coming!" You yelled, because you could hear your father already running downstairs.

You throw on some clothes, as fast as you can and run downstairs. Your father stands jokingly with the waffle in his hands. "Hey!" You say as you jump for your father, roaring like a tiger. He drops the waffle on a plate and smothers  
you in a hug as you land on him. "Owwwwww... (Y/N)! I wasn't going to actually eat it!" your father complained. "Hey, no messing around. We have to be at my sister's house soon Harold. " Your mother snapped. "Yes honey." My father replied in  
a disappointed tone. You give him an apologetic look, because you knew your stepmother could be strict with your father. "And (Y/n). Change your clothes, you don't look presentable."

You looked down at yourself, and you thought you looked perfectly fine with your black hoodie and jeans. "Nah." You retorted. This was your style, and you didn't want to change to the pink skirt and sparkly shirt your stepmother had bought  
for you. She gave you a death stare. Normally she would yell at you, but since your father was there, she couldn't do a thing. It was strange how your father and your stepmother were married, since your father acted like a silly child, and your stepmom  
was a strict bitc- woman.

You looked at the clock, shit, it was time to head to your job. You worked at the jewelry store which was about a 15 minute drive away. You were supposed to go to your step aunts house with your family, but you volunteered for some extra  
work that day so you didn't have to go. The last time you went, all you and your father did was try not to fall asleep while the two sisters argued over stupid gossip. They did agree on one thing though, and that was that all monsters were terrible.

They just went on and on about how monsters just invaded this world and that no one liked them. Personally you thought they were nice, because a pair of monster guards ran the shop you worked at. They paid you well, but that's as well as  
working as a jewelry polisher could get you. They were the first monsters you had gotten to know on a deep level. They were more your friends than your bosses.

All the other monsters you have seen have just been living life, walking on the sidewalk, buying groceries, and trying to fit in with all the humans. And when you tried to argue with the sisters they screamed for proof, and even when you  
told them about the guards they did not believe me. Huh, where was their proof that all monsters was bad? You should have said that.  
Too late now, you think. When you check the clock, you realize it's time to head to work. "Goodbye Dad! Love you! Bye Linda." You say. "Oh don't think your getting away with out a hug!" He says as he walks towards you. You both embrace. "Love  
you Chicken." You groan sarcastically and let go. Chicken was the nickname your father gave you when you were a little kid because you got chased around by a chicken. It was quite embarrassing. "I'll text you when I'm heading home, ok?" You  
tell your father. "Alright! You be good!" Your father replies. You get into your car, and begin driving to work.

(Timeskip)

You arrive at your work a tad late. Oh well, Dad's hugs are worth being two minutes late. You think as you push open the door. "Welcome (Y/N)!" said the first guard. The second guard nodded in your direction with a small grunt of hello.  
The first guard put the necklace he was working on on the table, and walked over to show you what you would be working on today. "I actually have a story to tell you, (Y/n). It involves some people who came in here yesterday just after you left."  
Guard 1 exclaimed. "A couple came in here interested in our most valuable necklace." "Woah! Did they buy it?!" You reply excitedly. When they sell a particularly expensive piece of jewelry you always received a little bonus. "They did not actually.  
When I walked out of the back room to see them, they just dropped the necklace on the counter and glared at me. Then they left! I think they might have been monster haters..." He said sadly. Most people really like monsters, or at least aren't mean  
to them. But some people were just completely disgusted by monsters, just like my stepmother. "Awe that's a bummer." You said with an sympathetic pat on the back for the guard. "On the bright side however, that was the only bad thing!" You smiled  
widely in response. You liked these two guards so much, they were just so bubbly and positive.

The phone rings in the back room, and Guard 2 walks to take the call. You and Guard 1 exchange some more conversation, about how a Froggit came in and bought all of their frog charms and other idle chatter.  
Suddenly Guard 2 throws the back room door open and runs over to you. He is shaking. A phone sits in his right hand, and he reaches out to give it to you. "For you." He said in a terrified voice, a tone that you had never heard him use. You  
take the phone from him, and Guard 1 stands up and tries to comfort him. You hold the phone up to your ear and say, "hello? Who is this?" "Hello." Said a man with a deep voice on the other end. "Are you (Y/n) (L/n)? This is an emergency." A cold stab  
of fear passes through your heart. "Y-yes this is (Y/n)." You say with a stuttering voice. Your mind ran so many possibilities of what could have happened and who was this and why they were calling you. "I have terrible news. Your father and mother  
were involved in a horrible house fire. Your stepmother did not survive. Her body was found near the stove, which we believe was the cause of the accident. Your fathers arm was found in the living room, and he is presumed dead. I am very sorry."

You drop the phone, and it smashes against the floor. But you don't care.

You feel numb.

Nothing matters.

Why? How could this happen? Dad? DAD?! You think. Little did you realize you were kneeling on the floor screaming that.

How... No... No no no...

TO BE CONTINUED...  
Hope you liked! 


	2. Chapter 2

You ran. You didn't know how far or how fast, you just ran. You could hear the faint cries of the guards to stop, but you didn't care. You wanted to escape. From what? Your sorrow? Your fear of the future? Your grief? It didn't matter now. You look up  
just a moment to see a white monster in front of you. You run headlong straight into the monster, and black out.

You wake up in a soft bed, a wet cloth on your head, lots of pillows, and a very comfortable blanket. Where were you? What happened? Then it all crushed on you. Your father. You start mumbling, then warms tears start rolling down your cheeks.  
"WHY?!" You wail. A white monster runs into the room. "Hey, calm down. You are safe." the monster says. "You ran into me and you went unconscious. I brought you to my home so you could rest." You stop your mumbling for a moment and gaze up upon the  
face.

She, you guessed it was a she by her voice, had long white ears, and was wearing a purple dress. She was quite tall, and smelled like cinnamon. She had a aura to her that made you like her. "Are you ok?" She asked. "My name is Toriel."  
Toriel was giving you a strange look, and you realized you were staring. "I am, ok...", you stutter. "I'm sorry for running into you." "Oh it's quite alright, my chi-. Uh, what is your name?" She asks while looking away kind of awkwardly. "(Y/n)."  
you reply. "That's a nice name!" she says with a big smile, all awkwardness gone from her. "Would you like to explain why you were out all by yourself and in such a state? I don't mean to pry, but you were crying when you were running as well. Was  
someone chasing you? If that is the case, you are safe here in my home."

Why was this monster being so nice to you? Taking you into her home instead of leaving you on the street? "I... just found out that my father and stepmother died in a house fire. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I just ran as fast  
as a could to escape it all." You said shakily in response to her curiosity.

Her expression changed to one of horror and pity. "Oh my! That is truly awful!" Toriel said. She walked over and gave you... a hug? It was strange, but actually quite comforting. "Do you have anywhere to go? You did have your aunts house,  
but she was awful, and she would rather put you up for adoption than take care of you.

"I don't." You lied. You didn't even want to go there anyway. "Oh you poor thing! Do you have any relatives you can go with?" She said with a concerned look on her face. "No." You lied again. " How horrible.." she gasped. "Would you like  
to stay with us until you can find a home?" She said with a smile.

What? Why would this random monster let me stay with her? This is kinda strange... You decided to just say what you were thinking out loud. "But... I barely know you, and wouldn't I be a burden to you? And us? Who else is here?" You  
felt bad for asking so many questions, but Toriel didn't seem to mind. "You can stay here as long as you need, it wont be a problem. And there are other monsters living in this house as well, I'm sure if you stay you will get to meet all of them."

You were considering the option. You thought about your father, and his funeral. If you went to it, you would be forced to live with your aunt. No matter how bad it felt to miss something that important, living with your aunt would be absolute  
torture. So you made a plan. You would find a new job, one that your aunt would not look for you at. And when you had enough money, you would buy an apartment in the city. So... this would be your new home. For the time being.

"I would love to stay here. Thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate it." You agree to Toriel's offer. "Alright, you seem very worked up. Ill inform everyone of our new houseguest, and you can get some more rest." And before  
you could reply, she turned off the lights and closed the doors.

What luck! You just happened to run into the nicest monster ever. But... your father. You were still in shock about what happened. And you didn't even know the details either. You dropped the phone before you learned the bulk of the information.  
Oh my gosh. You just left the guards behind, they were probably worried sick about you. You would call them when you got the chance. You sighed loudly, because you have so much on your mind. Your eyes started closing once you put everything  
out of your mind, and drifted off into a light sleep.

(Comment what you think!)


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up in what seems like early morning, because of the beautiful colors of dawn dancing outside through the window. Wiping your eyes, you get up out of the bed, and stand up. A knock at the door alerts you to someone's presence.

"Are you awake (Y/n)?" You hear Toriel say from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." You reply.

"Alright. Breakfast will be ready when you come out. Just head down the stairs to your left, and you will be at the dining table. We can introduce you to everyone else then

You grunt in reply. She was waiting there? She must have been listening at the door for me to wake up. I hope the people downstairs wont judge me to harshly. You look down, thinking you were still wearing your dirty clothes from before, but you  
were wearing the same clothes, but... clean. Did someone undress you and redress you?! You shiver at the thought.

Still shuddering, you open the door. You look to your left, and like Toriel said, there was a staircase. As you walk over however, you hear voices.

"This is a home for everyone." You hear Toriel say.

"I know that. But you could have at least told us before you brought her here! You hear a gruff voice say.

"Undyne! She was unconscious. And there was no time either. She is a very kind person, I'm sure she will cause no problems."

"Alright, fine I guess."

"Does anyone else have a problem? You hear Toriel say with a hint of anger in her voice.

A murmured agreement of no was her response. Wow, she is quite the authority. Good thing I'm on her side. But still, I hope everyone accepts me. You didn't have many friends, so hopefully you could make some here, no matter what some of the monsters thought.

You finally start proceeding down the stairs. Everyone falls silent downstairs. As you reach the bottom of the stairs, you see the dining table. Its filled with monsters of many different shapes and sizes. There were two skeletons, a fish lady, a yellow  
dinosaur, Toriel, and... A human child? Between the two skeletons, one was tall, with a red scarf, and wearing some sort of white armor. He had a big grin on his face, and looked happy to see you. The smaller skeleton was wearing a blue hoodie, and  
looked more skeptical at your approach. The fish lady had long red hair, and was sitting next to Toriel. She had a defeated look to her. The yellow dinosaur was sweating, and looked quite nervous. Toriel had a stern look on her face, but she warmed  
up when she saw you. The human child got up as soon as you were at the bottom of the stairs.

She ran up to you and said, "Hi! My name is Frisk! It's so cool to finally meet you! Toriel said that you were here, but I never got to see you! Will you be staying here? I hope so. Toriel, is she staying here?"

Toriel grinned like this many questions was normal. "Frisk, she will be staying with us for the time being."

"YAY!"

"Calm down my child. You haven't even given her a chance to introduce herself."

Frisk went back to her seat after Toriel said that. You smile and introduce yourself. "Hi everyone. My name is (Y/N). I'm glad to meet you all." Seeing how Frisk reacted to you, the shorter skeleton stood up and held his hand out in front of him to give  
you a handshake.

"Heya, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He grins.

"Its nice to meet you Sa-." The whoopee cushion in his hand lets out a big farting noise as you shake it. Sans, Frisk, and the fish lady all burst out laughing. Toriel lets out a slight giggle as well. You were very confused, but you laughed as well.

The larger skeleton looked very annoyed. "SANS! APOLOGIZE TO (Y/N) THIS INSTANT."

"Awe Papyrus, it was just a little joke, and see, she liked it!" Sans retorted with a smirk. "Right (Y/N)?

"Yeah, it's alright Papyrus, I thought it was funny." You smile at the skeleton.

"WELL OK. BUT SANS I STILL AM ANNOYED BY YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS."

"Ah, I cant help it." Sans smiles at Papyrus. The brothers squabbling away, you turn to the other monsters.

Woah. The fish lady was standing right in front of you.

"Hey nerd, I'm Undyne! She shakes your hand vigorously, and your arm feels like its going to fall off. "I think you are gonna like it here! Have you met this cutie?" Undyne points to the yellow dinosaur.

"I-I'm Alphys." She waves sheepishly. "And Undyne, please." She lowers her head while blushing furiously.

"Haha!" Undyne smiles at Alphys, and then walks over to the skeleton brothers, laughing at Sans's jokes and Papyrus's groaning.

Toriel stands up and motions for you to walk with her.

"Well? You like everyone?"

"Of course! You respond excitedly. "They are all so nice!"

"That's awesome to hear! And because you will be staying here, its good that everyone took a shine to you. Especially Frisk. I was very surprised by how much she took a shine to you, not that its hard. " She gives you a big smile.

"Thank you so much! It is so very nice here, I'm so grateful that you are letting me stay." You turn to look at the table, and you catch Sans staring at you. He blushes blue a little and turns away quickly.

What was that all about? Weird...

"Would you like me to show you around?" Toriel asks.

"I would enjoy that, thank you." You reply.

From what Toriel showed you, there were a lot of empty rooms, as well as the rooms the monsters all slept on. All the doors had the monster's name on the door who owned the room. You saw every monsters(and human)'s name on the door. There were a  
couple names you didn't recognize, such as: Mettaton, Nabstablook and Temmie. When you asked Toriel about those monsters, she said that they visit often, and that you would meet them in time. There was one other door, made of metal, with a metal doorframe  
and metal doorknob as well.

"Toriel, what's in that room?" You ask.

"N-Nothing my dear, just some storage."

She's bluffing, but whatever, she may not trust me fully yet, but she might tell me later. You decide to leave it at that. The only other doors she pointed out were the exercise room, Alphy's lab, and the playroom for Frisk.

This place is huge! There must have been many more people here before...

"Alright (Y/n), that may have been a little rushed, but I'm sure you will learn your way around soon." Toriel says.

You grin nervously, "I'm sure I will!" This place was nice.

Hopefully nothing bad happens now.

(Hope you all enjoyed!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Timeskip brought to you by Mettaton, darlings!)

The rest of the day after Toriel's tour was un-eventful, but you did get to know some of the monsters better, especially Sans and Papyrus. You gained a lot of knowledge about each of the monsters and knowledge about their personalities. And in the coming  
days you learned a lot more as well. Sans was lazy and the joker of the group, and never hesitated to crack a pun. You found him hilarious. He also had a strange aura to him, one that made you feel relaxed and at home. Papyrus however, did not enjoy  
his puns very much. He was more annoyed by them than anything. Papyrus also was the more responsible of the brothers, and he usually was the more curious one as well. And you also found out that they were brothers through one of Papyrus's complaints.

(Flashback!)

Everyone had just finished laughing from Sans's last pun, and he was getting ready for another.

Hey Undyne, what do they call a fish that's missing an eye? Sans asked.

Undyne had a look of confusion on her face, and she replied, "I don't know Sans, a fish with an eye patch? She must have thought he was going to say her name, because she was wearing a eye patch.

A fsh! Sans delivered the punchline with the skill of a talented comedian.  
Silence filled the room for about 3 seconds before the air was filled with laughter and Papyrus's groans.

"SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE! DO NOT MAKE FUN OF UNDYNE!" Papyrus scolds.

"It's ok Papy." Undyne says while still laughing. She punched Papyrus playfully in the arm, and that seemed to lighten his mood.

Undyne was tough. She was the toughest and most hard-headed of all the monsters. She never back down from a challenge, and was the loudest as well. And from what you heard from Toriel, she was dating Alphys. You found this very cute because Alphys was  
very quiet and nervous, and Undyne always shouted compliments at her to make her blush. Both of them had different personalities, but they fit together perfectly. They were a good couple. You had never been in a serious relationship before,  
other than just bad relationships in high school.

Sans was the one who gave you the most attention though, even more than Toriel. If you needed something Sans would be the first to show you where it is. You didn't even notice it completely until you went with Papyrus to the store.

(Flashback... again...)

"Papyrus, what is on the list?" You ask him.

"LETS SEE HERE HUM-(Y/N)." Papyrus stuttered.

You giggled because Papy had a tendency to refer to people as Human. He told you why he does that is because he used to never see any humans at all, so when he saw one, it was just a human to him and nothing else.

"SPAGETTI, SPAGETTI, AND SPAGETTI!" He smiled at you sheepishly, because that was most definitely not was on the list.

We can get some spaghetti, but we have to get the ketchup for Sans, the butterscotch and cinnamon for Toriel, and the chemicals that Alphys needed for her lab. Of course Papyrus wanted to get the spaghetti first, so you both headed over to the aisle  
where all the different kinds of spaghetti were located.

"Pap-... s-slow down!" You puffed. As soon as you started off to the spaghetti aisle Papyrus started sprinting. As you reached him, all that could be seen was the bright smiling face of Papy.

"HUMAN! WHAT NEW SHAPE OF SPAGETTI SHOULD WE BUY?" He asked you excitedly.

You point to the bowie shape.

"OOOOOOOOOO! THIS ONE IS IN THE SHAPE OF A BOWTIE! He takes the box and cradles it in his arms. "NO WONDER SANS LIKES YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE SO NICE!

"What?" You respond to Papyrus.

"YEAH! HE WAS REALLY HAPPY WHEN YOU LAUGHED AT HIS JOKES. AND HE LIKES TO HANG OUT WITH YOU TOO!" Papyrus laughed at your flustered and confused expression. From then on, you decided to pay more attention to how Sans acted towards you. You didn't know  
how you felt about Sans liking you more, but it seemed ok. And Papyrus could just be exaggerating, so you pushed that thought to a corner of your mind.

(Return to present...)

All of these thoughts about your new friends raced through your head as you walked torwards Alphys's lab. You had been here a week, but you had never seen Alphys's lab. It was underground, and the entrance to it was in Alphys's room, so that's why you  
never saw the entrance before. Entering her room, you notice countless Anime posters on the wall, but one massive Mew Mew Kissy Cutie poster covering most of one wall.  
Dang, she brings a new meaning to the word Otaku...

You step on something as you proceed down the stairs to her lab, and it is a instant noodles box. Arriving at a door, you can see that there is another Mew Mew poster on it as well, also with the words, "DO NOT ENTER!", pasted over it. As you open the  
lab door, you enter a very dark room. All that can be seen is a glowing blue test tube in the middle of the room.

"Alphys? I brought those chemicals you needed... Hello?" You say to the darkness.

A drop of red liquid suddenly drops into the blue one, turning the blue color into a startling bright yellow.

"YAY! I DID IT!" Alphys screamed. The lights switched on and Alphys stood next to the test tube, headphones in her ears, and jumping up and down. She turned around, and fell back in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Alphys yelled. On her way down to the floor, she knocked over the test tube, which spilled everywhere. "OH NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Alphys! Are you ok?!" You say as you run over to her.

"Oh, I'm ok (Y/n). You just startled me."

"I'm sorry. I brought those chemicals you wanted." You say as you handed the items that she requested to her.

"Thank you! This is all I need to finish my project!"

"And Alphys, what was in that test tube?"

"Oh nothing, it was just a special serum to make a person taller."

Well that makes sense. Alphys is pretty short after all. Awe, she did that for Undyne. How cute! That mixture is looking suspicious though.

The mixture was sizzling on the ground.

"Uh... Alphys... Is that mixture safe?" You say while backing up.

"Yeahhhhhhhh... I think... " She says while not looking at the clearly bubbling mixture on the floor.

You feel a sharp pain in the back of your head, and you wince in pain. When open your eyes after the pain had subsided, the mixture had turned. a dark black, and a started figure growing out of the mixture. You call out to Alphys, but everything is silence.  
You can hear nothing.

Hello.

Wait, did it just say something? Or is it just in my head and I'm going crazy?

I may be in your head, but you aren't going crazy. In fact, I am the figure in front of you right now.

How are you inside of my head?! Get out!

On the contrary, I think I'll stay. I have been waiting a long time for a human to come down here. And you are not getting away from me. You see that figure in front of you? Only you can see that. Alphys has no idea what is going on currently.  
To her, you are just standing still, looking off into the distance. This is because I am residing inside your brain itself.

What are you gonna do to me?

Oh darling, nothing yet. The events that have needed to be set in motion are finally about to start, and when you are at your most confused, I shall return. I am going to leave you be now, but trust me, I'll be back for when I need you.

And with that final sentence, the voice stopped speaking, and the figure in front of you disappeared like it was never there. Even the liquid on the floor had just evaporated.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n)! Are you alright? You look very drained." Alphys looked concerned. "It wasn't from the fumes of the dissipating chemicals was it?"

"No, I just got a little spaced out for a second." You gave a weak smile after that lie. "So Alphys, what are you making?" You asked in order to change the conversation.

"Oh I um... I'm making a special fuel to run a machine that Sans has been building." She said quietly. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but you won't say anything, will you?"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." After you said that you drew your fingers across your lips in a zipping motion. Both of you giggled at the childish gesture.

"But Sans?" You ask. "Sans doesn't seem like the kind of guy to work on anything."

"I agree, but Sans has been working on that machine for a long time. He is very close to finishing it, so he asked me for help with the power source and fuel source. The last two fuel sources he used were swallowed up in seconds, and I don't even know  
what could possibly be happening in that machine to make it use that much energy." Alphys said all of this with a confidence of someone who has given something a ton of thought. "Knowing Sans however, it would probably be a automatic ketchup factory."

"Yeah." You smile at Alphys. "I'm gonna go back upstairs ok?"

"Of course, but could you just leave this outside the giant metal door on the second floor?" She handed you a bright red colored liquid in a small container the size of a ring box. The liquid in the container had tiny gold and black sparkles floating  
around in it as well.

"Yeah, that's no problem at all." You respond to Alphys.

You take the box and as you touch it, you can feel that he box is extremely warm to the touch as well.

This must be some powerful fuel...

You proved around the house until you reach the metal door. Placing the box outside of the door, you wondered why no one had told you what was inside this door, if it was only a machine.

Could it be a surprise for everyone? Perhaps it's a big machine that could be put nowhere else?

These questions raced throughout your head. They subsided down however, because Alphys said the machine was close to being done. You would see it pretty soon regardless if that was the case. Sighing, you walk back to the living room to meet with the other  
monsters. But before you could reach it, Toriel stopped you.

Excuse me (Y/n), could I talk to you for a moment?

"Uh, yeah Toriel, what is it?" You respond quizzically.

"I think it is clear that you may be staying here for a while, and I think it would be in your best interests if we enrolled you in school."

Your expression dropped immediately. "But..." You complain.

Toriel put her hand on your shoulder and said, "My child, it will be alright. I just want you to have a proper education, yes?" She gave you a comforting smile.

"I... I guess that's alright." You respond to Toriel.

"Splendid!" She said happily, as well as a sigh of relief. "We will enroll you tomorrow!" She walks back to the living room right after saying this.

You sigh.

(Hope u liked! Leave a comment!)


End file.
